ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ZeVikingSif/A Sad For Me Situation; Prototype (Series) Giveaway!
A lot of people know, a lot of people don't know that i'm working on a new secret series. I can't say the name of the series, the people that know also SHOULDN'T. And this decision has been hard for me, i discussed it with StreetM who wanted Prototype back from Hiatus. I'll be working on Age of Anur, plus Heroes at War, plus my new secret series that wont be announced till season 1 is done writing, and i can release it weekly. ANYWAY Prototype holds a special place in my heart, it was very popular and gained popularity for both me and Migster7. It would have been released on August, but we were planning Sif 100: Alienated (cancelled) and Mig X. Mig quit Prototype later on, after asking me the plans or something, and i told him to continue what we planned. He said he had to work on Mig X, and he quit the project. It's sad for me to even give this away, considering its one of the most popular shows out there. The thing is, it would have been released in September. TJ contacted me, i asked for help, he accepted back in August. I never saw him until the end of September, and he didn't help. No offense to him, though. He had school issues. To the person who wants to see Prototype continue, this is your chance now. i'm looking for a qualified writer, someone who wouldn't drop it and someone who has GOOD writing skills, it doesn't have to be great, just good. If Deharo or Alejandro or anyone would their skills wants it, the answer is No. But to anyone else, even people i don't know, post some of your stuff. But to the person who does take it, i will give you everything that i had planned. Here is what qualifies you to have Prototype: #Being a smart/good writer. This is important. #Being a good ideas man. I know people, even my friends, who have... not bad, but childish ideas. Like "OKAY SO ROOK BECOMES A SUPER ULTIMATE MEGAZORD DRAGON", if you think of stuff like that, you best excuse yourself out of this blog. Okay, maybe that example was a bit crazy, but you get the point. Be smart with your ideas, don't do something too crazy. #The writer must not hold back. I also know people who do hold back on darkness, no. I need someone who doesn't hold back on darkness or violence or anything like that. If this new writer doesn't hold back, it's fine. But to really qualify, you must '''NOT '''hold back, and in fact, don't even hold at all. Go full on violence with say Powerhouse eating someones heart, or Ferrari biting off someones neck! Jk, but you get what i mean. #Even if you didn't like certain things in Prototype, for instance The Forever Knights, do not retcon ANYTHING. I'll respect you 100% if you just deal with it, and continue with the same style. Continuity is continuity, you can't change it. If the tone is dark, then it's dark. You can't change it to the Omniverse tone or whatever, that would make it worse. In fact if you changed it that much i'd lose all respect for you. #You don't have to be a long time fan of Prototype. In fact if you just got introduced to it through this blog, go read it. If you're a superfan and most of the above, you can still get the part. #It's okay to have light moments in Prototype. I'm not gonna go on and on, you get what i mean. #If you have a long history of dropping a series after 5 eps, get out. But if you have a history of keeping a series go on for awhile, like for 2 seasons, you can still get the part. In fact if you can't continue, give it away again. Or give it back, and i'll give it away. Okay, all this might seem harsh. It might push you away, but it isn't meant to be. I'm not asking you to even have HALF of the list. If you did, no consideration, you get it. But there are a lot of stupid writers out there, and even people who hold back. I can't give the series to someone who does that. If i'm giving it away, it has to be someone worthy. To the lucky person who does get it, i can give you all my planned stuff i had in mind, and maybe you can do what i wanted to do or base what you have in mind off what i give you. I also mean no disrespect to Deharo or Alejandro. Giving this series is hard, and the reason i listed all this is because it is hard to let go of something that means so much to me. But you still gotta follow the 7 rules, or at least half of it. Category:Blog posts